Yugi's Hair
by Eleka
Summary: The gang" Discusses how Yugi's hair came to be. a stupid little ditty, but I think it's fun. A few pairings. nothing that goes into detail though. a fun brief, if not stupid, read.


One-shot

This is the stupidest fanfiction I will ever write

The Yu-Gi-Oh peoples discuss why Yugi's hair is like it is, and how it got like that (Oh, just kill me now )

Moments of stupidity, and randomly inserted yaoi moments. Just for sheer fun. Heh.

Pairings : SetoJoey RyouMalik DukeTristan YamiYugi

I don't anything except the bag of Skittles that kept me awake while writing this. Yum. Devours

-

"So, we're not goin' widda hair gel theory?"

"No!" Everyone at the table turned and rolled their eyes at the blonde.

Joey erped, squishing back into his seat. Seto, who happened to be Joey's seat, snorted softly, tightening his arms around Joey.

"Silly pup." Seto nuzzled Joey's neck. Joey's face in turn turned bright red

"Seto " Joey hissed

"Right. Sorry. Friends." Seto smirked

"Have you ever considered the possibility that it's just screwed up genealogy?"

Tristan turned in his chair, facing Seto "What do you mean, Kaiba?"

Seto shrugged in response, his arms tightening around Joey, who was currently quiet. "Well, have you seen his grandfather's hair?"

Tea tilted her head "The part sticking out from under his bandana anyways."

"Exactly. Now, I'm not sure what Yugi's parent's hair looks like…But if the similarity in his and his grandfather's hair is sign of anything…More than likely, it's just genetic. And weird mutation started somewhere way back down the line"

Ryou frowned, leaning against Malik's chair. "But, Yami's hair is also the same."

"Well, yes. He's Yugi's incarnation, no?"

"Wouldn't that insinuate that the gene comes from Yami's ancestry, which is obviously much older than Yugi's…"

The majority of the table turned and started at Seto, amazed that the usually sharp businessman had missed this key information. Seto however just shrugged ff the stares, and nodded. "That's actually a very good point. However, we don't have any of Yami's family records to go by…."

"Well, we can put dis theory aside for now. It's getting' boring. We can get some ice cream an' den think of some other theory's….Like…Hair gel?"

Tea sighed, exasperated. "Joey, we went over this-"

"Look, Tea, all I'm sayin' is dat all ya have to do is get like…A hanger, or something. One of those wire ones from the dry cleaner. If he loops it through his hair, it holds up the basic shape, and then the gel holds it firmly in place."

"I could hold you firmly in place." Ryou's usually fairly pale face turned into an interesting shade of red as Malik's hand wrapped tightly around his waist. Ryou smacked lightly at the hand, gaining him a look from Malik.

"What? I could."

Ryou rolled his eyes, patting Malik's back. "I have an idea. It's sort of related to Kaiba's theory. Okay, say we did have records of the pharaoh's family…"

The rest of the group nodded, encouraging Ryou to continue. Malik of course also added a little pinch to Ryou's posterior.

"Well, we kind of do, don't we? Records, I mean. Of Yami's family…"

"We do?"

"Well, we could, I guess. You know, how they always had pictures of the pharaohs on the walls of temples and tombs and things?"

The group nodded slowly, listening carefully.

"Well…Wouldn't Yami's father have been a pharaoh? I mean….And his father's father….Etcetera etcetera. Because the sons, always with the fathers…" Ryou paused, looking embarrassed.

Tristan nodded, getting the gist of what Ryou was saying. "And since Yami's father would have been a pharaoh, more then likely they'd have carvings or paintings of him as well?"

Ryou smiled and nodded "Yes…I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it?"

Duke grinned, ruffling Tristan's hair. "That's m'boy" Tristan glared up at Duke, swatting at his hand "Watch it!" Duke raised a brow "What? Afraid your hair will get messed up, love?" Duke grinned as Tristan crossed his arms, looking away.

Tea giggled "You know…We may have overlooked another possibility…" Joey tilted his head. "Wha's dat?" Tea grinned in response "Well, I mean, it's kind of out there, and not very likely…"

Seto grumbled impatiently. "Well? What is it?" Tea rolled her eyes at Seto before continuing. "Maybe when he was young or something he got hit by electricity, and that's why it stands up."

The rest of the group fell silent, contemplating this. After a bit they started murmuring to each other. "I can't believe we missed that…"

"Yeah….It is a possibility.."

"I mean, it isn't very likely, but still…"

"Yeah! An' dat's how Yami's memories really got fried!"

Seto cleared his throat, shifting Joey slightly on his lap. "If that was so…Why would Yugi inherit the same hair? Acquired traits aren't passed on."

Silence circled the table, Seto having stumped the rest of the group.

"Well…No…"

"Mebe..Neva' mind…"

Seto raises a brow. "Although…Another possibility was that Yami's hair was a mutation, and it became a recessive gene and only showed up again in Yugi?"

After a few moments some of the other members of the group began to nod.

"Yeah. dat's a possibility!" Joey grinned, kissing Seto's cheek "Smart dragon boy." In return, Joey was granted a small smirk from Seto, and a kiss in return.

Suddenly, tea started Coughing. The rest of the group looked at her curiously.

"Tea, you alright there?"

Tea nodded slightly, jerking her head towards the door. The group looked over, and their eyes met with Yugi, who was standing in the doorway, and Yami, whose arms were around Yugi's waist. Attached, as per the usual.

"Hey guys" Yugi smiled "What were you talking about?"

The group glanced at each other, silent, unsure. Finally, Joey broke the silence.

"Yug, why is your hair like that?" Joey flinched as Seto whapped him on the head. "Hey! Watch it, dragon" Seto rolled his eyes, kissing Joey on the cheek.

Yami raised a brow, then grinned, looking at Yugi. "Should we tell them, love?" Yugi paused for a minute before grinning. He reached up, and wrapped his hands into his hair, before pulling it off.

The rest of the group stared, jaws dropped. Yugi simply shrugged in return. "Did you really think that was our real hair?" Yugi reached up, tugging off Yami's as well. "It's only a show prop. You know…they want the main character to stand out and all." Yugi grinned. "And it was nice, it added some height."

-

Well…I'll leave it to you to imagine what was under the wig…Hehe….

I'm so proud of myself…I actually finished this damn thing. -.o I had to do this in a one-shot, or I'd never finish it...

This was probably the stupidest idea I've ever had for a fanfiction, but I guess it's good to do stupid once in awhile, and it was actually fun to write .

So, here ya go. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
